


dreams and happenstance

by sometimesheroesdie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i forgot to mention !!!! chapters aren't in chronological order most of the time, so just enjoy my mess of a fic lol, spoilers for zen's route y'alls have been warned, tags will be updated when more chapters are uploaded!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesheroesdie/pseuds/sometimesheroesdie
Summary: small, private instances that you and zen share. unscripted, momentary, and pure chance, but that makes it all the more sweeter.[ short stories about the love as experienced with zen. ][ notice : i'm probably not gonna write any more for this; sorry! :> ]





	1. i trust you.

**Author's Note:**

> i love zen to pieces - he's surprisingly and incredibly sweet, gentle, and sad - hopeless, sometimes - despite his flirtatious facade. this was me trying to explore that, and how mc plays into that. it's the first fic i've every posted, so feedback is really appreciated !! :)
> 
> this fic will be referencing the main story a lot (although some chapters aren't following the storyline and are kinda out-of-verse, so beware of spoilers !! also, most of the time i will refer to mc as "you", but when i'm writing from zen's perspective, mc is "she". :D
> 
> [ zen's route day seven, story mode after "let's invite mummy" ]

“ . . . Just holding your hand makes me imagine what will happen in the end,” Zen tells you.

You hold your breath. There is something about the intensity of this moment that gives a glassine edge to your vision; it lends the instant a sort of fragility. One wrong word will shatter the glass bubble the two of you have created with ghosting breaths and soundless promises.

“What do you mean?” you ask, but you already know why.

“You don’t need to know,” he says softly. You see the electricity and gentle fire in his eyes; the pain it brings to restrain himself when all he wants is to take you into his arms and kiss you and . . . and that is what you want too.

Tentatively, you shift closer, and he freezes. When his hands stop trembling, you rest your head on his shoulder. He shivers. 

Every movement is slow and torturous. All you want is to collapse into his embrace and stay in his tiny apartment with him forever, but his entire frame shakes with fear and locked muscle. You can’t. It would be too cruel, too selfish.

So the furthest you go is to lean against him. “Zen?”

Hoarse and deep, “Yeah?”

You smile a bit. “I trust you, okay?”

“ _Jagi . . ._ ” he whispers. “Why do you have to be so sweet?” A laugh rumbles out of him, breathy and dorky like you’ve always known. “Thank you. Really.”

You pull away and Zen helps you up. Warmth sparks down your wrist at the light touch. “I’m sorry if it seems like I’m kicking you out . . . ” 

“We’ll spend a night together next time,” you promise, and Zen’s electric smile is enough to melt you.


	2. to cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ zen's route day seven, call "i long for you so much" ]

You enter the quiet apartment and hang your coat and messenger bag on the wall. You fall onto the bed, tired, sighing heavily and turning on your phone.

Zen’s picture fills your screen and for a few seconds you are sitting up, completely still and flushing red. You’re grateful Seven didn’t actually put the video call feature yet. You hit accept and thunk back down onto the feather pillows. The familiar echoes of his voice filter through the room as he says hi, asks how you’re doing. You want to fall asleep to its soothing lilt.

“I think that’s why I miss you more,” Zen says. You can hear the silly smile in his voice when he says, “You’re my healing potion. Am I one to you?”

“Of course,” you tell him, trying to press away your smile. “ . . . I miss you.”

“Me too . . . ” he breathes. “I want to throw away this phone and run to you. But I don’t even know where you are . . . this is what Romeo must have felt.” He whines. “Jagi . . . I really want you to be with me. I feel like my heart’s burned up and turned into ashes.”

You keep silent because you feel your own heart, the place where it was hollowed out for him to fill with his warmth and sweet, honeyed voice.

Zen snaps out of the quiet and says brightly, “Well - what was it like seeing me in person? Did I meet your expectations?”

Your smile comes back wider. “You were much slimmer than I thought.”

He laughs. “I need to eat more, then, if my lady says so.” A pause. “It was better than I thought for me. I cherished everything about you.” You blush and he continues, “Your every gesture, your voice, your laugh, your smile . . . Every moment we had together was so precious. I didn’t want a single second to be wasted.”

“I cherish you,” you tell him. “I want to spend more days with you like this. The next time we meet, I’m staying the night.”

“Babe,” Zen says. You hear the smile in his voice. “You’re amazing, you know? I cherish you, more than you know. Okay?” He laughs again. “I need to go sleep now. Talk to you tomorrow, jagiya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the chapters are all so short,,, i promise the next chapter will be slightly longer lolol

**Author's Note:**

> thank you !! i would rEaLLy appreciate if you left feedback, and let me know if you liked it !! :DD 
> 
> | [my tumblr](sometimesheroesdie.tumblr.com)  
> | [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sometimesheroesdie/?hl=en)


End file.
